Leverage and Lust
by virtual elocutionist
Summary: Yaoi.LelouchXSuzaku.Both undergo military combat training while attending college. Lelouch tries his best to look after Suzaku who strives for his attention.Both suffer from the loss of their mothers.Things get heated as the 2 let lust combine with intrig
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter so you will not find much yaoi-related material in it, nor will Suzaku even enter the scene yet. If you can bear with me he will be presented in chapter two. I am excited about this story because Code Geass has such wonderful characters, and because Lelouch and Suzaku are both so beautiful it was only inevitable that they would become connected in certain ways I present this story differently than the original manga does, but I still use aspects of the story. Lelouch is a college student, so both he and Suzaku are much older and more experienced, and ready to become experienced, you could say. I have tried to find information on Lelouch's mother but haven't been able to, if you know anything about her, even her name, I would use that to stay true to the story. I had to create several new characters for my story, and so I created their names as well. This will pretty much be Code Geass in my own interpretaion, so have an open mind and try to embrace the series in a new depiction. Thank you for your time and commitment to this story

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Code Geass or the characters presented in this story. Certain names are not original Code Geass names like Professor Zoekara, Professor Kodimaru, Sheridan, and Uncle Rikago- these I created myself. I make no profit from this story.

**Leverage and Lust**

**Chapter One**

"_Twenty seconds and counting!" _announced the anchorman from his seated position live at Grandeur Square. In unison, the large crowd of eager celebrators began the countdown. All eyes were directed towards the silver, mirror-reflected clock tower that stood erect in the center of the Square, predominantly taking over as each clock hand ticked down the time.

"This will be a moment to remember forever Lelouch!" yelled a deep voice above the roaring crowd that surrounded them. The man was well-aged in years, and his eyes wrinkled at the corners as he smiled proudly at his son. "This will be a birthday you shall always hold dear." Standing to his full height, the young man strengthened his stance and tried to return the smile to his father. He knew the only thing that would complete his birthday would be for his mother's presence there.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven..." _continued the anchorman, who's voice resounded louder above the crowd's. The New Year's celebration was being broadcasted live in Japan, and Lelouch Lamperouge was also celebrating his twenty-first birthday.

"But why was mother's assistance needed tonight at the Britannian Empire headquarters father?" Lelouch questioned, knowing full well that a night of celebration could not keep his mother from her duties at the empire, regardless of it being his birthday.

"_Five, four, three, two..."_

"_Kaboom!" _came the rapid ground-breaking explosion as the clock tower burst into flames with the detonation.

"Son! Get down!" Lelouch felt his father's strong arms wrap around his body as they both went diving to the ground, hands over head. Their hard thud to the ground was followed immediately by a series of exploding bombs that filled Grandeur Square with blasts of payload and ammonium nitrate. The world began to spin as formaldehyde filled the air, and Lelouch blacked out unconscious.

O O O O O O O

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep...beep, beep, beep, beep...SLAM!" _With a quick movement of his free arm, Lelouch knocked the alarm clock to the ground before rolling back over in his wadded mess of blankets and sheets. The alarm buzzer had interrupted his dream, which he was not disappointed about for it had been more of a nightmare. But it was not the first time, nor would it probably be the last time, the dream had come to him. The dream replayed visions of reality, an incidence that had happened only a year ago, and he was thankful just to be alive.

The twenty-two year old student would be late for his early morning classes if he did not get up soon. Instead, he turned over again to slam the clock into submission after the snooze went off for the second time. On many days such as this, Lelouch had half a mind just to skip school all together, as he had no one, for whom, to hold him accountable.

The apartment that Lelouch Lamperouge lived in was not more than six blocks from Ashford Private Community College where he attended. Though Ashford college was like his second home, many days he had to force himself to go; some mornings nearly dragging his body there against it's will. But one very upheld rule at Ashford was attendance, their motto being "Attendance is Accuracy". It didn't take more than one day's absence for Lelouch to realize it couldn't be an occurring mishap.

Placing one foot to the icy stone floor, Lelouch began his attempt to get up out of bed. How warm the sheets felt so appealing around him, yet he didn't want to fall back asleep and risk entering that dream again, and he supposed he didn't want to be late for college either.

Ashford College was nestled in a beautiful cherry blossom valley between two mountain crags. The college taught a number of remedial courses such as English, Japanese culture, scientific fulfillment, and psychology 101. Students could pursue training in culinary arts, warfare, cosmetology, intuition, martial arts, acupuncture, and business, among many other options for success. Students were separated in two private halls, one for the men, and the other for the women. Lelouch never saw why that was necessary, nor did he think it to be a good idea, but for two hours all students were allowed to join in "The Crest Cafeteria" for the noon meal.

"Lelouch!" called a young woman as she came running up the sidewalk to where he was walking. "Did you finish your project for anatomy yet? I did mine on the vertebrae, though before my research I could barely say it, nor did I know what it meant!" The giggly girl was a bit of an air-head at times Lelouch thought. Shirley Fennette had been in his senior class when they had first met. Nothing had attracted him to her except for the color of her eyes, a sage green. Lelouch had been born with a violet shade of eye color, something that often made him feel inferior. He had always envisioned his future love to have green eyes, to stare into the eyes of that shade before a kiss would be his aspiration. He had a thing about eyes, it was what he noticed first about a person, and what he remembered about them. But Lelouch knew he could never feel anything for Shirley, regardless of her beautiful eyes. She just wasn't the kind of girl he could be compatible with. In fact, there were many times Lelouch thought he could never be compatible with anyone, and that he would never be capable of love. The circumstances of life within the last year had left Lelouch wounded and alone. True, life had dealt him a bad card, and in an attempt to deal with it, Lelouch had taken up hobbies of chess and heavy gambling. But what he lacked for the game was a checkmate.

"I, uhhhh, yeah I finished my project for anatomy I–."

"Great what is it!" Shirley interjected with eagerness.

"The male reproductive system."

"Oh. Honestly?"

"Gotcha. No, it's demonstrating the human brain, focusing on the left and right sides and how they function. I thought of using you for research, but I want an _A_, so."

"Hey!" Shirley exclaimed as she nudged him in the ribs. She was used to getting teased, but for her it meant attention and that guys liked her. Shirley had always been an over-achiever her whole life. Throughout high school she had been on the track team and in twirling. Now, in college, she was captain of the girls swim team. To Shirley, guys were worthless if they didn't give her attention, but when it came to Lelouch, she was truly concerned for him. By befriending Lelouch, Shirley had sought to comfort him and lend a listening ear whenever he needed, but the troubled young man didn't voice his thoughts so openly, and she strived to win his trust.

"Well that sounds very complex, but it's just like you to take on a challenging topic for a project! You are very smart Lelouch, if only you would put that wisdom to good use, like your father did." Shirley had ventured to bring up a sensitive subject.

"I would never wish to be like my father. He had wisdom, but where did it get him? Nowhere. If _wisdom _isn't enough to save a life, then it's not worth the time spent in mine."

"Lelouch, you're just afraid of making the same mistake your father made. Not all possession of wisdom and knowledge leads to failure," Shirley ventured.

"Maybe I am afraid. But you don't understand, there is nothing worse than devoting your whole life to a cause, striving for virtue and wisdom, and then having it all fail you in one moments time. Your eyes become wide open to the bitter truth that your life _was _a failure, then where are you left?"

"Your father was a good man," Shirley replied as they approached the steps that led up to the college entrance. Lelouch was right in that Shirley _wouldn't_ ever understand. She wouldn't understand for she didn't know the whole truth to his bitter past, not many did. But the one thing Lelouch knew was that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He had forsaken his father a year ago after the incident, and his father had never even bothered to win back his trust or ask forgiveness. There is nothing more confusing for the heart than to hurt and not be held, to disown someone and have them not care back, and to yearn for an apology and explanation, but never get one: such was the case with Lelouch and his father.

O O O O O O O

"_Dong, dong, dong," _came the reverberate sounding of the school bell. It was noon, and all students were dismissed for their two hour lunch break. Students piled out of their classrooms with haste, eager to be free from the lectures for however short a time it would be. During the two hour break, students were not confined to remaining indoors, they could go outside as long as they remained within the campus grounds perimeter. Lelouch was into his second year of college training and was considered a sophomore. Still wading through remedial core classes, Lelouch thought he'd never get to things he really wanted to pursue, like combat training, judo and martial arts, computer control and surveying, and other things that would qualify him for major Britannian Empire warfare. His goals in life were subject to retaliation and avengement. For now; however, his main goal was just to pass History, his major burden being World Civilization. Lelouch was smart in many aspects, especially in math and sciences. In English he got through by collective reasoning and critical thinking skills he'd gained from the teachings of his mother. But in history, it bored him to tears. He fell behind merely for cause of falling asleep in class during lectures. He described professor Nimitz as a slow-motioned tape after being in the sun too long that's playing backwards, such is the effect her teachings had on him. But his high grades in the other classes would promise him an honorary diploma on graduation day. Taking a full load and going full time was difficult, as many tests fell at the same deadline. Lelouch often got work confused, once turning in a history assignment to the English professor, and an English assignment into the history professor! But aside from his lackadaisical attitude and lazy form on and off campus, Lelouch had a sharp mind that retained information fed to it, but it was up to him whether or not to use that to the advantage of the Britannian Empire or against it.

"So are you coming out to the pond with us?" asked Rivalz. Lelouch had been daydreaming as he leaned against the school wall outside of his classroom. His friends were standing together beside him trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hey guys. Yeah I can come," he replied as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Ever since the accident had happened a year ago, Lelouch had lost much of his emotion and charisma, often going around with locks of hair across his face, hiding his furrowed brow and look of contemplation. He wasn't exactly an approachable guy, but the friends he had in college had known him before the tragedy, the old, happy, Lelouch.

Rivalz Cardemonde, an easy-going ladies man, was Lelouch's never-leave your side, right hand man. Often a mischief maker, Rivalz had his share of flaws, one of which being a cheat. But never a more loyal friend did Lelouch have, as Rivalz considered the two inseparable and like brothers. Always with something to say, Rivalz enjoyed spying on the ladies whenever he could, often trying to get Lelouch in on the action. Even though mischief wasn't Lelouch's idea of a good time, he'd often humor his friend just for something to do.

"You need to wake up, here's some change, get yourself some coffee or something," offered Shirley as she dug into her bag. "I totally think the _Govo_ brand coffee they sell in the drink kiosk is super delicious and perks me right up ya know!"

"When do you ever need _perking_ up?" asked Nina Einstein in her monotone accent. Nina shared anatomy class with Lelouch and Shirley, and she was a total science buff, always reading and experimenting with scientific discoveries and genetic breakthroughs. Lelouch had no doubt she would become a great scientific engineer and be valuable to the Britannian Empire someday.

As they passed the library, Milly Ashford spotted them as she came running up to join the group. "Hey guys! Are you all headed to the pond? If you can wait one minute I'll join you!" Milly had spilled soda all over her uniform and was trying to clean the spot. "I am so glad I seen you all passing by!" her bright blue eyes twinkled as she spoke, and her blonde hair danced around her shoulders with every motion. Milly, a popular student at Ashford Private College, was in her senior year, and was only nineteen years old. As president of the student government, responsibilities were often placed on her.

The koi pond was located behind the school building near the physical education center. The "tranquility border", of which it was named, was a great place for the students to have down time with their friends. Near the koi pond was a zen garden, yoga training facility, and a judo- martial arts course.

"Hello Sunray Okisha," Nina whispered to the pond, addressing one of the Japanese koi she had named. Sprinkling fish food into the pond, Nina continued to whisper to the fish while Milly and Shirley walked across the bridge that crossed above it.

"Hey Milly! Did you ever hear what happened after we snuck that note into the janitors closet?" Rivalz shouted, disrupting the peace of the moment. He was often a loud mouth, but what group doesn't have at least one?

Jumping down from the bridge, Milly replied, "No, what happened?"

"I honestly don't know why you hang out with him so much Milly, Rivalz is such a trouble maker sometimes, you are so above him," Shirley ventured. Milly just shrugged as she ran up to Rivalz side.

"Yeah Milly," began Lelouch, "sometimes it's like you abuse your fortune and family name by hanging out with such a perve and scoundrel like Rivalz. With that comment, Rivalz ran at Lelouch and tackled him to the ground. Jumping to his feet, Lelouch challenged his counterpart to a sparring match. "Well I mean your grandfather is the chairman of Ashford college," Lelouch continued as he countered an attack. "And you have certain standards you have to live up to, yet you hang out with Rivalz and play tricks and pranks on your student council members often getting them in trouble– ."

"Yeah, good times," Rivalz interrupted and he thrust his bamboo shoot forward.

"You are way better than any of us, why do you choose us to hang out with?" Lelouch finished.

"Yeah you're such a true rebel," Nina sighed, almost with admiration in her tone. The truth was, Milly wished most of her whole life that her's could be more like her friends lives. By hanging out with Rivalz and the others, she could skirt away from some of her responsibilities and feel as if she didn't have to be anybodybut herself and have fun.

"At home I can never have fun or do anything out of the ordinary, and behavior is a high standard to uphold with my family. It is kind of rebellious I suppose, but when I'm with you all I can live a different life, nobody in my family has to know what I do because I keep it secret from them," Milly explained.

"Yeah, but I still don't know how you kept your grandfather from finding out about the time we plastered the pipe lines together that flow into the gym locker rooms!" Rivalz exclaimed out of the blue.

"Rivalz! Sshh, there are some things even our friends don't know," Milly said.

"And a lot I _don't wanna_ know," Lelouch added. The group was laughing now, and more talk was exchanged about the "incident" that took place in the janitors closet. Rivalz was a bad influence, and you had to know what you were getting into before befriending him. But he treated Milly with respect, and always had her back and would take any blame on her behalf.

"What are you kids up too?" came a voice which took them all by surprise. The health professor came walking up dressed in a blue sweat suit as he gulped down a swig from his water bottle.

"Oh, Professor Kodimaru, good afternoon!" Shirley announced.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting back to class soon?"

Rivalz glanced at his watch and seen that they had only twenty minutes left. "We will be _soon_," Rivalz said.

"Stop into my center anytime, you know the gym is open twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, and grab a copy of the course schedule to see the times for my yoga, karate, and pilates classes."

"Thank you Professor Kodimaru!" Milly said, hoping he would leave them without probing into their lives.

After the teacher had continued on to the health center, Rivalz began, "Man, why are health professors always so obsessive about health?"

"Well because it's their career, duh," said Lelouch.

"I know, don't be an ass! But they will stop at nothing to get you to come over to their side."

"Well health professors be warned, you will never get Rivalz over to your side, he will not go willingly!" Milly exclaimed.

"Gee you all act like Professor Kodimaru runs a fascist dictatorship and is trying to get you to join him," Nina interjected.

"Yeah well almost! He's pretty much a _'Health Nazi'_, have you ever been to one of his classes? _Drop and give me fifty just because you didn't speak up loud enough!_" Rivalz mocked as he imitated the teacher and presumed to act out the motions.

"You, getting in trouble for not speaking up loud enough? That can't be right?" replied Lelouch before he and Rivalz started fighting again in their sparring manner.

"Look guys we have to get back to class already now cut it out," said Milly as she gathered up her belongings. Rivalz went to her and assisted in carrying several of her heavy books, and Nina and Lelouch exchanged curious glances.

"Now, let's go see what Professor Zoekara thinks of our anatomy projects!" Shirley exclaimed as she huddled in between Nina and Lelouch who were walking side by side. Lelouch knew he was surrounded by friends who would do anything under reasonable circumstance for him. But Lelouch struggled everyday to befriend them back and be the kind of person who puts others before themselves.

O O O O O O O

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow, my mom is coming to pick me up a little early today. I have a family member getting married tonight and I am a bridesmaid," Milly Ashford explained.

"You're always going to either weddings or funerals, or ceremonies, or something!" Rivalz commented.

"Yeah, well I have a big family. And now it looks like we'll be adding one more since my cousin is getting married. But I'll bring you guys back some cake okay!"

"Alright, bye Milly," Shirley said as she hugged her friend farewell. The others said goodbye to her and then gathered together outside of the library. "I have to go to my swim lesson in five minutes too you guys. We are practicing dives today." Shirley said to Lelouch and Rivalz. Nina was in a late afternoon English class.

"Well I've got nothing else to do," began Rivalz. "Hey Lelouch, want to take a ride around on my motorcycle? If you've got nothing to do, we can drive on over to the scrap yard where my uncle works like we did before, remember?" Lelouch was in deep thought as he stood looking contemplative.

"Ok, yeah whatever," Lelouch said as he came alerted to attention. Swinging a backpack onto his shoulder, Lelouch followed Rivalz out to the school parking lot as he checked the text messages on his cell phone.

Citrus orange and like a beacon beckoning all to come and take a ride upon its awesomeness, Rivalz motorcycle sat in the parking lot as they approached it. "Here, an extra helmet for you," Rivalz said as he tossed it to Lelouch. Rivalz smoothed back his thick, blue hair before placing his helmet snugly down onto his head. "Hop on," he said, winking a smoky grey eye before flipping the shield down on his helmet. Lelouch jumped onto the back of the motorcycle after strapping the helmet on, and they sped out of the lot with a screech of burning rubber.

The wind felt good against their skin as they sped down the highway. Lelouch felt secure on the back of the motorcycle as he gripped Rivals waist tightly. Lelouch had only been on the motorcycle a few times, but he trusted Rivalz, and somehow felt pleasure in the experience of the ride.

Through the city they toured streets and side alleys, their bodies free to the elements of exhaust, petrol, and dust; the smells mixed with the feeling of adrenaline was addicting. Lelouch stared in wonder at the skyscrapers that towered down from above them as if challenging their very existence. The metropolis bustled with life at every corner as people drove by in sports cars or walked from one stop sign to the next crossover. The Britannian Empire headquarters was located in the very heart of the city, but they would not be passing it by on their trip. Lelouch had seen it many times before, but he held the memories of it sharp in his mind. He would return to the headquarters again someday soon, but it would be for totally different reasons than his previous visits there.

When they arrived at the city scrap yard, a gatekeeper stopped them at the entrance. Rivalz lifted the shield on his helmet before uttering a few friendly words to the gatekeeper in Japanese. The gatekeeper ushered them on without haste. Rivalz had an uncle to whom he was close that worked in the scrap yard. A fascinating man, the uncle had a history of military combat for the Britannian Headquarters.

"Welcome Rivalz! Glad to see you, brought a friend huh!" yelled the uncle as he came out to greet them.

"Uncle Rikago!" Rivalz took his uncles hand in a firm shake as he approached. "This is Lelouch, a buddy of mine from school," he introduced. Lelouch had been to the scrap yard before, but the last time the uncle had not been there.

Middle-aged in years, Rikago was a sturdy-framed man with white, combed smooth hair and deep blue eyes. His white hair did not age him in appearance, but did give him a debonair appeal that didn't suit his job status as scrap yard maintenance. "I found several items within the last week you boys might find interesting," Rikago explained as he led them to the back of the maintenance shop. Piled in a corner were compatible parts from a Knightmare, laying in a pitiful heap, disassemble and terminated. Knightmare's served as giant robot weapons and were created by the Britannian Force Development team. The Britannian Empire used Knightmare's to combat the Resistance team and take over Japan. The boys were very interested in Knightmare's, as they were only ever seen during combat military strikes, and Lelouch and Rivalz barely ever seen such displays.

"Go ahead and have fun, do whatever you want here," Rikago welcomed them. "You know boys, I once battled five Knightmare's at once in order to give the late prince Clovis time to escape. I would have never escaped from there if a colleague of mine hadn't come in with an explosive detonator. We barely escaped with our lives," the man reminisced.

"Rikago, why did you leave the Britannian empire? You must have been very valuable to them. How could they let you go so easily?" Lelouch ventured to ask.

"Boys, can I be frank with you, and honestly answer that question? When I first signed under the tutelage of a trained militaries master at the Britannian Empire headquarters, things were different. The aims and purposes of the Empire was to change Japan for the better of the people, to improve it. They wanted to form a government that would come as second nature, one that would provide order, stability, and unity. I learned from my master, and I fought hard giving blood, sweat, and tears for the Empire over the course of many years. I gave my life to the dedication of Britannia, I devoted my every waking hour to serving the Empire and giving my strength. But I quit after seeing how all efforts were being wasted, that the Empire was giving nothing back. The city was crumbling– ."

"Like it continues to even now," Lelouch interrupted.

"Yes. But the devastation of our city and it's people began years ago, under different rulers. I quit my term because I seen the government of the Empire forsaking it's people and coming under an untrustworthy control."

"Wow, and things haven't gotten any better," Rivalz said with a sigh.

"Wrong my nephue, things have gotten better. New rulers have taken over since my term there, and they are striving to better their government, in may ways they have succeeded. Princess Cornelia is the second to her rein, and she is serving Britannia to the best of her abilities. She is trying to repair the damages her predecessors have strewn throughout Japan and– ."

"Cornelia Li Britannia is a phony and she does not deserve to hold her rank," Lelouch interrupted matter-of-factly. "She has weakened their supporting military prowess and has placed morons in the city council. Her Knightmare mechanics are faulty and the maintenance supervisors of the Knightmare's are causing accidents one after the other!" Lelouch was beginning to get upset, his fury coming to a head. What he had been dwelling on all day was now being released.

"What the Britannian's need is more guidance from other countries that– ."

"No," Lelouch again interrupted Rikago. "They will never seek aid from other countries because that is what they are trying to prevent altogether. What the Britannian's _need_ is opposition, a force of, of new _resistance,_" Lelouch's voice was low and serious as he spoke. To think of opposing the Britannian Empire would result in sudden banishment from Japan. Very few had risen to oppose the Britannian's.

Rikago was concerned about Lelouch after hearing the words that came so strongly with a passion; you could tell they were from his heart. Rivalz, as well, was getting disturbed with all the talk of military opposition and resistance. "Well, uhhh, hey Lelouch are you just gonna be a dumb ass and stand around here talking all day or are we gonna fight?"

"Did you just call me a dumb ass?" questioned Lelouch, though he had heard his friend full well. Taking aim, Lelouch charged ahead after Rivalz. Rivalz dodged to the right and counterattacked with a piece of metal rod he quickly snatched up from the ground.

Lelouch and Rivalz headed quickly over to the stack of Knightmare parts and began gathering their battle gear. The pieces of Knightmare robots soon became suits of armor for the two men who stood facing each other preparing for a duel. Rivalz, being the faster one in action and slower one in mind, charged ahead first as he thrust his kendo sword towards his opponent. With a graceful motion, Lelouch doubled back and leapt through the air onto a platform. Staring down at Rivalz, Lelouch grinned at his clever, quick-footed escape.

The two continued to fight back and forth, eagerly exercising their martial arts and kendo sword fighting skills, each movement building adrenaline to a climax and making body heat rise to a perspiring pinnacle. Rikago examined the two men from the sidelines as he watched the movements of their rippling muscles defend their status of dominance. "Aiyahhh!" roared Lelouch with a pulsating tone to his voice as he brought a piece of armor down onto Rivalz head.

Rikago just winced as the two resorted to beating each other up with anything and everything in hand, each determined to prove the other as the weakest link. The frustration was gathering to a climax, and both opposers were getting vexed with the other. _"I'm going to kill you Lelouch!"_

"_Not unless I kill you first!"_

"Listen up boys! I know neither of you will be happy till you've spilled blood here today, and the fight could go on for hours more, but this scrap yard is near closing so it's time you call it a day!" Rikago explained as he held their heads steady in a judo position as they struggled to resist.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch regained control and sanity as he thanked Rikago for allowing them to come and duel in his scrap yard.

"Ahhh, you're most welcome, have Rivalz bring you over again sometime."

"I'm trying to get Rikago to lend me a job position here in the scrap yard, but he's not yet convinced I'm ready," Rivalz explained.

"You need to concentrate on your schooling right now, but I haven't forsaken the possibility of that yet Rivalz, "the uncle said as he ruffled a large hand through the boys sweaty, blue hair.

The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon and the city was illuminated in the bright orange and pink glow of the sky. As Rivalz followed Lelouch over to the parked motorcycle, he stopped for a moment to watch his friend's silhouetted outline move against the sunset.

Rivalz watched in an enamored trance as Lelouch placed the helmet on his tousled, black head and straddled his legs over the back of the motor bike. _Come on, you gonna drive this thing or do I have to? _The young man called out from his seated position on the bike and Rivalz had to come alerted to attention. Had he been gawking at Lelouch's body? He must have been, for he had noticed the predominantly firm six pack that appeared through the thin, wet tank top, and how the seat of his pants hugged his curves pleasantly.

"Uhhh, I'll drive, but maybe next time you can try your hand at the wheel," Rivalz said after first clearing his voice. He actually thought he might like to experience the ride from the back of the narrow seat for himself.

"You can just drop me off on the corner of Aku and fifth street," Lelouch said as they drove through the city. The balmy air of the summer night felt engaging to him as the breeze swanned across his skin creating a hypnotic affair. Exhausted from the day, Lelouch was so spellbound to the sound of the motor and the cool breeze on his skin that he almost let his head rest on the shoulder in front of him.

As the motorcycle came to a halt, Lelouch became wide awake once again and said goodbye to his friend before grabbing his heavy backpack. "See you tomorrow Rivalz," he said before watching his friend drive off. Stopping into a quick service convenient store, Lelouch bought a bottle of liquor and some noodles before continuing home.

It was twilight and the sky was beginning to turn from a shade of deep red into purple. From out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway, a woman was beckoning with a raspy whisper, for Lelouch's attention. Stopping mid-stride, Lelouch turned toward the voice but seen nothing but a dark, shadowy alleyway before continuing to walk at a brisk pace. Again the voice beckoned, this time stronger and louder with more command and determination. Noticing the concern in the woman's voice, Lelouch finally turned around and slowly approached the alleyway.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

"Please, I am in dire need– ," the woman choked out as she stumbled out onto the street. The woman was young and had the potential to be beautiful, perhaps she once was. But the sickly features on her face and the matted, bedraggled hair shown that the woman was ill and poor off.

"What can I do? What do you need?" asked Lelouch with growing concern and wondering if the woman was merely trying to pull a fast one over on him.

The woman shuffled her feet as she inched closer to Lelouch. Staring up into his face, the woman was visible under the streetlight and he could see her rough features. As tears streamed down the woman's dirt-smeared cheeks, she smiled weakly as if every last bit of strength was being drawn from her. "I have been searching for you Lelouch," she whispered.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" questioned Lelouch with concern and not the least bit of remorse.

"My name is Sheridan Kururugi. I know your name because I was good friends with your mother."

The words hit hard like stone as Lelouch stare at the woman mouth ajar. _How could she have known my mother? _So many questions filled through Lelouch's mind and he didn't know where to startor what ones to ask first. Instead, he closed his mouth and prepared to listen to whatever the woman had to say.

"You may think me foolish for searching you out Lelouch, and I do not deny that it could very well be. But it is my heart that guides me, for love of my son that I needed to find you."

"Okay so back up, please tell me how you knew my mother," he interrupted.

"Your mother and I worked together at the Britannian Empire headquarters. You may wonder why I am in this poor condition now. I was fired from my post at the Empire, but that is a long story I need not get into here. My husband died defending the Empire under prince Clovis's rule, but that too is a long story. I do not want to burden or trouble your mind more than it already is Lelouch, that is not my intent– ," Sheridan began a spasm of coughing attacks as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" the young man asked as he held her shoulders steady.

"I found you at the right time, I don't know how much longer I will endure, but I am so glad I found you."

"I'm sorry, but how can I be sure you were my mother's friend?"

"Hold out your hand." Sheridan took Lelouch's hand into hers as she placed an icy medallion into his palm. "This may look familiar to you."

Opening his fist, Lelouch examined the medallion. It was actually a picture pressed between two pieces of glass and threaded on a silver chain. In the picture was a woman who's golden hair sparkled as she held a little boy on her lap. Both wore the expressions of joy and happiness with their smiles.

Furrowing his brow, Lelouch stare at the picture chisel-jawed before finding his voice. "This, this is me and my mother. I gave her this necklace with our picture in it not long before she was killed New Year's night. How did you get it?"

"Your mother had left the necklace at her post that night. She never returned to claim it. Your mother was loved by many, and you must know that in losing her I lost a best friend."

"What do you want from me? To add to my pain, to rub salt in the wounds, is that it?" Lelouch was beginning to get frustrated. It was too much for him to comprehend at that moment, though part of him wanted to understand. He didn't have any clue that the woman standing before him would change his life... _forever_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am so glad it didn't take me that long to present chapter two. This chapter actually presents some steamy yaoi action as it also introduces Suzaku Kururugi finally! While it's not as long as chapter one, it focuses on different strengths, mainly on the relationship between Lelouch and Suzaku.

Thank you to all who read this dirty pairing, and I hope you enjoy it. If there are any mistakes or things that contradict Code Geass or it's characters, feel free to message me about it. Again, this is my take on the manga series, it is all fictitiously presented in my own words and though it is not an AU, the setting may appear differently than it is portrayed in the manga.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass or the characters presented in this story. Certain names are not original Code Geass names like Sheridan and Mr. Mazowiecki- these I created for my purposes. I make no profit from this story.

**Leverage and Lust **

**Chapter Two **

"When you were five years old I saved your life." Lelouch couldn't be more taken aback by the words the woman spoke. Though he knew there were parts to his past he was uncertain of, he was not used to feeling so ignorant of his own childhood. "It was during the annual _Picnic_ _in the Park _celebration, and I and your mother volunteered to oversee the gathering under service of the Britannian peacekeepers force. We were allowed to bring our families to the park picnic as long as we did not forsake our duties on watch. So, your mother and I took turns on guard duty while the other would watch the kids. It was while your mother was on watch that you nearly drowned. Do you remember anything from that day?"

"Nuh, no," Lelouch stammered.

"Well, while I was watching you and my son, my attention was directed to an arms officer who was beckoning for me. It was only a matter of minutes, but the next thing I realized was that you were gone. You had ran onto the boardwalk that went out over the lake, and thankfully I spotted you just after you fell in head over heels. You couldn't swim so I dived in and pulled you out before giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation since you had stopped breathing."

"Wow, I've never heard of this story before. Why are you telling me?"

"Because Lelouch, after your mother heard what had happened, and how I'd saved you from the water, she made a promise that someday she would repay me. She swore that someday she would do something for _my _son's benefit as I had done for hers. Well, your mother never got the chance to repay me, though I have never sought to be justified or repaid. However, I am coming to you, and I am asking you, Lelouch, if you would uphold your mother's honor and do me a favor for my son on her behalf."

"I know my mother would be honored to have me carry out her promise. Ask it of me, and I will swear to you that I'll try my best you to fulfill the service to the best of my abilities."

"My only request is this," the woman began after an uncontrollable coughing seizure. "That you take my son under your care, that you train him in the same teachings of military combat that you have been taught by your parents. Train my son in the teachings of the Britannian Empire so that someday he can find his place there in service."

Lelouch knew that what the woman asked of him would be impossible. How could he teach someone else when he barely knew anything himself? How could he devote time to the training of the Britannian Empire when he despised it so?

"All I ask is that together you both strive to succeed in mastering the arts of the Britannian force so that you may find your place under the service of princess Cornelia."

"Sheridan, I'm not sure I can do this service that you ask of me."

"Lelouch, I, I am dying. My son does not know how sick I am. If I could train him myself I would. He already knows certain teachings and combat training, but he needs other council, council I know you can give him. I have full faith in you."

"And your husband? The boy's father, where is he and why doesn't he do this?"

"My husband has passed some many years ago now. Please– ," Sheridan Kururugi began a fitful rage of coughing again that sent the woman stumbling to her knees. Kneeling down, Lelouch cradled the frail woman in his arms as she stare up at him with her sad, sage-green eyes.

"Lelouch," she muttered weakly, "if I had not found you, I would not have been able to die at peace. But now– ," her voice broke off as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I can sleep peacefully in the land of my fathers. Th-ank y-ou." The woman closed her eyes one last time as her arrhythmic breathing faltered and then gave out.

Studying her limp, lifeless body, Lelouch bit his lip and struggled for emotion as he closed his eyes. "I owe this to you, and to my mother. I will find your son and tell him what has happened, and I will tutor him and enroll him in school." Lelouch knew he was fooling himself, and that he could never provide comfort to a boy who had just lost his mother when he, himself, was consumed in grief and was in a time of mourning. "Perhaps we can both find a way to cope. If there is a way, I don't know it."

O O O O O O O

The weekend took forever to come and Lelouch eagerly awaited it's arrival. Three days had passed since his meeting with Sheridan Kururugi and he had still not come closer to finding answers, nor had he met the woman's son.

"Ahhhhh, Saturday." Lelouch stretched as he stood up from bed and headed over towards the window. The sunlight beamed in brightly through the glass as he drew open the curtains. It was past noon and the city below the apartment complex bustled with children and shoppers. Still tired from the previous night, Lelouch yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stumbled towards the shower. The hot, steamy water cascaded down over his shoulders allowing him to be revived and awakened. Stepping out onto the bath mat, he wrapped a black fluffy robe around his body and headed down the hall to the kitchen. As he passed the hall table he hit the answering machine button and proceeded to listen to the messages as he prepared a pot of coffee.

"_This is Mr. Mazowiecki from work..." _the answering machine repeated a message he'd received from his employer. _"Your new night shift hours will initiate tonight when you come in for work and they will be from seven p.m. to two a.m. . This is all, look forward to seeing you tonight_, _thank you– beep."_

"Ugh," Lelouch grumbled after listening to the message. It was just as he began to write in the new work hours on his calendar that a knock came at the door."Who the hell could that be?"

Forgetting that he was wearing his robe, Lelouch started for the door, coffee mug in hand. Opening the door a crack, he peered out only to find a young man positioned on a bench across the outer hall."Did you knock?" Lelouch shouted over to the man who quickly stood to his feet after the door opened.

"Yes," the guy replied as he hurried over. "I'm not sure I have the right apartment, or the right door for that matter. Because I'm only going by a name, and I have no clue who, exactly, I'm even looking for."

"Who are you looking for?" Lelouch interrupted, cutting to the chase.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he replied as he they stared face to face with curiosity.

"Well you've found him. Now what do you want? Who are you?"

The young man's eyes twinkled as he gave a slight smile. Though he'd found the man, for whom he'd been searching, his mind was no closer to relief. "For three days I have waited at my house, ever since my mother left Wednesday night. She left without a word to me of where she was going or when she'd get back. But she left a note that had your name on it. In the note my mother told me to find you, to search for a Lelouch Lamperouge," Holding the note aloft, the young man handed it to Lelouch. "This is the very note, and I have not seen or heard from my mother since. My name is Suzaku Kururugi, and I'd be most grateful if you'd allow me to come in."

Unlocking the chain that held the door shut, Lelouch opened it to his new guest as he ushered him in, staring wide-eyed and speechless at Suzaku.

"You are no doubt as curious as I am, as to how my mother knew your name and why it was so important that I find you," Suzaku began.

"I would be very curious had I not already gained the information concerning this matter not but three days past," Lelouch began to explain. "Your mother spoke with me Wednesday night, that is, I met her on the street. She was very troubled and was desperate to speak with me," Lelouch began the recap of that night as Suzaku listened intently from his seat on the living room sofa. Lelouch was able to tell the story from his perspective, only being interrupted by minor questions from his counterpart. Taking a deep breath, Lelouch paused from his story momentarily as a heavy silence clung to the air. It was the hard part of the story Lelouch had yet to conclude, the dying breath of Sheridan Kururugi.

"Do you have any notion as to where my mother may be now?"

"Suzaku, your mother breathed her last breath that night. She was very sick and her only concern was for you and your well-being."

Suzaku's sad eyes searched the thread-bare sofa as he nervously toyed with the set of keys in his hand. "My mother– is– _dead_?" the words barely escaped his lips as he choked them out in disbelief. Lelouch stared at Suzaku with a pang of guilt, wishing he could aid in comforting him, wishing he could hold him and console him with assuring words. "My mother, then, must have written your name down since you are the only one she could resort to for help, the only one she knew that still held a connection to her past. Our mother's knew each other, they worked and fought together," he stated in awe. "I am grateful to my mother for giving me your name Lelouch," he said as he stared flush-cheeked across at the other. "She really wanted me to find you."

"It was your mother's dying wish that you and I unite together and form a bond of servitude for the Britannian Empire," Lelouch concluded.

"Then where do we go from here?"

"Have you ever been to college?" Lelouch asked as his eyes glimmered in sheer amusement. Suzaku grimaced back before replying that he'd barely been out of high school but a year and was only nineteen.

"Well then it won't be hard to jump back into academics. First thing next week we'll see about getting you enrolled in Ashford Private where I attend, you'll love it. Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to get dressed. Help yourself to the coffee or anything you want from the kitchen, "Lelouch said as he tried to be a good hostess and make his guest feel welcomed.

As Lelouch walked towards the back of the apartment, Suzaku eyed his every motion as a smirk of delight played at the corner of his mouth. "Actually!" Suzaku began as he proceeded to make his way to the back, "I'm going to head over to my place and get a few things. I'll meet you back here a little later okay."

Before Lelouch could counter the response or question it, Suzaku had already seen himself out and was gone. _He needs to know I have work tonight_, Lelouch pondered aloud, and shrugging the thought aside, he continued to pull on his jeans and button his black shirt.

O O O O O O

Quarter to seven came all too soon as Lelouch eyed the clock above the kitchen sink, while scarfing down the last of his cold ramen noodles and cabbage. "Shit I'm gonna be late for work!" he exclaimed aloud as he threw his bowl into the sink and rushed to gather his things. It was only a part time job, night shift from Friday to Sunday, but it helped pay his rent and other bills. He'd been working different managerial positions at the local movie theater for over ten months, and he'd landed himself a pretty favored position there; even being awarded bonus checks and slight raises now and again. Though the job wasn't gratifying, it earned Lelouch some experience as well as some financial security.

Turning off the lights on his way out, Lelouch pushed his way through the door, in his haste, completely forgetting to turn the deadbolt. Because Lelouch didn't own a car, he frequently took city transportation to get around. Lelouch ran down the sidewalk towards the underground transit station that was located five blocks from his house.

As he boarded the transit, Lelouch breathed a deep sigh of relief before taking a seat beside an elderly woman who sat hunched over her parasol half asleep. "Doesn't look like you're in much of a hurry," he whispered to the woman casually, though she gave no sign that she'd heard him.

Lelouch Lamperouge hadn't always lived in the ghetto areas of the urban metropolis of Japan. During his mother's life, and while he still lived with his father, Lelouch had been given a privileged life of wealth and comfort. Never had Lelouch seen his parents hard up, for they lived under the Britannian Empire. They were a family of Britannian's and so they were well taken care of. After the Britannian's invaded Japan, new orders were sent out in order to make the Britannian Empire the sole leaders, the dominant class. Japan lost it's freedom under Britannian rule, and the people were divided. Whoever wasn't a Britannian came to be considered an "Eleven", and the first-class settlements were excluded from them. After the death of his mother and after the betrayal of his father, Lelouch came to view _Britannian's_ in a whole new light. He forsook the Britannian cause, and took on the life of an "Eleven", choosing to form his alliance with the rebels.

As Lelouch walked through the double, glass doors to the theater, he donned a navy blue cap and matching polo that displayed his shiny name tag. His first shift for the night would place him in the front lobby as a ticket collector before heading to the office to answer telephones and file paperwork. It would be a long eight hour shift, but he knew the caffeine he had drunk earlier would keep him awake and alert.

O O O O O O O

Glancing down at his watch as the small hand reached the two and the large hand reached the twelve, Lelouch signaled to his boss that he was leaving; his night shift was over. It would be a twenty minute transient ride back to his apartment and he was eager to get back and go to bed since the coffee buzz had left him hours ago.

As he entered through the front door, Lelouch failed to notice how the door was unlocked and as he made his way through the dark apartment, he also failed to notice the new, foreign items that scattered each room. Sweaty from the heat of the urban city and with the scent of exhaust in his hair, Lelouch headed straight for his bedroom, too tired for a shower. As he walked through the bedroom door the scent of cologne filled the air and the drawn curtains shut out any lights that may have came in from the lamplit street. Pulling off his black loafers, Lelouch stumbled into his stuffed chair before pulling off his shirt and proceeding to remove the rest of his clothes. Leaving the dirty clothes scattered across the floor, Lelouch began to stretch his tense back muscles as he arched his back and thrust his pelvis down towards the floor. His routine of stretches were performed almost every night to help aid in his relaxation and keep his body flexible and his muscles less tight. His black and white polka-dotted boxers rode into his crotch during an exercise pose so much that he removed them and found that he could move more freely and was less restricted.

After he had finished stretching, Lelouch turned his fan on high and opened his window a crack, letting the humid night air and the sounds from the street below creep in. Rubbing his tight stomach muscles, Lelouch pulled the covers back on the right side of the bed as he let his body fall in-between the silk sheets. As he stretched his legs out he rubbed against something under the blankets and wondered if he'd only been imagining it. Turning over to his side, Lelouch felt a leg, enwrap around his thigh before sultry words whispered from beside him.

"Do you always sleep naked or are you doing it especially for me?" came the voice of a male as Lelouch felt a leg slide up and down his thigh beneath the sheets.

"Woa, woa! Wait a goddamn minute here!" Lelouch shouted as he jumped up out of the bed and grabbed the sheet up around his bare and exposed body. "What are you– why are you– why are you in my house!" he stammered.

"I just let myself in, I didn't think you'd mind if I stayed over here Lelouch. You were so kind to me earlier, the signs were all there that you wanted me to stay with you." The sage-eyed boy smiled with pleasure as he gazed upon the silhouetted form.

Flicking on a small lamp, Lelouch examined the body who lay wrapped within his blankets. "Suzaku, I don't appreciate being scared shitless in the middle of the night in my own bed!"

"Then perhaps we should start right, from the beginning."

"NO! Just– no, get out of my bed."

"Okay." As Suzaku started to stand up from the bed the blankets fell down around his waist and Lelouch noticed suddenly that he wasn't the only one who slept naked.

"Wait! Stop, you're– you're not dressed. Okay, stay there. Tell me why you came to house, to my room?"

"Lelouch," the young man's beautiful eyes cast a spell over lelouch as the provocative words escaped his mouth with fluent charm. "don't you ever tire of spending restless nights alone? Don't you ever want someone here just to comfort you, to embrace you? What's one night of ecstacy and pleasure, hmmm? So we're both guys? We're desperate men in need of a night's lust. It's just one night, one night to cure our pain and grief."

Lelouch bit his lip as he gazed distractedly at Suzaku's chestnut brown locks that fell teasingly into his emerald eyes. A desire to run his fingers through the thick, shaggy hair came over him so suddenly he almost overtook the gentleman right then. But regaining his composure, and ignoring his feelings of lust, he stood firm. "You should go. I really don't think you want to do this, it's not the best way to end our first day together and you– ." the words were cut off as Suzaku crawled across the bed and pressed his naked body against Lelouch, interlacing their fingers together. Lelouch enjoyed the smooth skin against his as he rubbed into it, gently thrusting his appendage forward.

"I can seduce you Lelouch, don't think I can't," he whispered into his ear before nibbling it playfully. A shiver ran down Lelouch's spine as his skin prickled with an intoxicating sensation. Responding to the warm body that pressed tightly against his own, Lelouch ran his strong hands along Suzaku's back all the way down the backside where he removed the silk sheet. Letting his hands guide his emotions, Lelouch began to manipulate the body, that was much like his own in strength and size, in motions of sexual arousal. "Have you ever been with a man, have you ever been with anyone?" Suzaku asked as he fell back onto the bed, pulling Lelouch with him.

"Don't ask questions, if you're going to make noise than make them be moans of ecstasy!" Lelouch firmly demanded as he placed his hands on each side of Suzaku's hips and thrust his own down and forward. "I can't promise to be gentle Suzaku," he gasped.

"Just give it to me the best way you know how," the man underneath replied as he gripped his fingers into the back of the man on top. The heat began to soar as the sex rose between the two in a climatic, impulsive culmination. The room began to get steamy as the two bodies predominantly turned up the heat with their passion-filled heterosexual activities.

"You need to turn over," Lelouch gasped out between heavy breaths. Both were at full erection with each other and were speeding things up fast as their bodies maneuvered into the perfect positions, each wanting to dominate the other. The room began to fill with moans of pleasure and anguish as the two moved into each other under the veil of darkness.

"Le– louch," came a faint sigh as the name was repeated in a wanting, lustrous moan."I feel wanted, desirable, for the first time in my life. Tell me you need me, tell me you'll never leave and that I mean something to you."

In reply to his bed lover, Lelouch rested his head down and let his warm body become flush against the one beneath him. "I _do _need you. I want you, more than ever before. I _do_ need you Suzaku...I _do_ need you...I _do _need you...I– ."

O O O O O O O

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee– ." _The alarm buzzer rang off in a repetitious clang before Lelouch reached over to smash it into submission. He'd been awakened by the sound of the buzzer, but had found himself crying out words in his sleep as he dreamed a strange dream that seemed so real. Turning over onto his side he looked at the space beside him only to find it empty. Faint sunlight peered in through a slit in the curtain as he gazed around the bedroom. The clothes he'd shed the night before were still piled in heaps on the floor and everything else remained as he had left it. Nothing was out of the ordinary. _Had I only been dreaming of Suzaku? _Lelouch thought to himself. _It all seemed so real?_ Giving a shudder to the thought, Lelouch examined his crotch as he stood to his feet only to realize he was naked. "I need a shower to awaken myself. What a creepy-ass dream that was, how sick," he said as he headed for the bathroom, wondering why he'd had such a perverted dream.

The dream continued to play in his mind as the water rinsed the sudsy soap bubbles down the drain. _How can I face Suzaku now after what I've dreamt_? _Will I ever picture him the same way agin? _He questioned himself, his morals, and his intentionsevery time the thought of the dream replayed itself in his mind.The dream had been pleasurable, unfortunately he had found intrigue in his imaginations experience. _Perhaps I could relieve my tension right now,_ he thought as he let his hand slide all the way down to his lower member.The showerthen lasted longer than it probably should have as the heat rose to the roof and the steam painted the bathroom in a thick haze of moisture.

After getting out of the shower, Lelouch wrapped his black robe around his wet body as he crossed the hall into his room. _Knock, knock, knock, _came a repetitive tap from the front door.

"Shit!" Lelouch exclaimed as he poked his head around the corner of the bedroom door. "It's not _him _again is it?!"Lelouchwas not ready to see Suzaku and was hoping the visit wouldn't prove to be a long one."Yeah, I'll be right out!" he yelled as he pulled on his jeans and shirt from the previous night. He was not going to the door again in nothing but his robe.

Sure enough it was Suzaku Kururugi beaming and bright-eyed as Lelouch opened the door wide before him. Standing there with bags at each side, Suzaku gave a slight wave before being invited in. Rolling his eyes as Suzaku carried the bags in, Lelouch shut the door and turned to face his guest, while at the same time, trying to divert his direct gaze.

"What brings you by?" Lelouch asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well as you may have noticed, I've already brought many of my things over here, and this is the last of it," he said, gesturing to the bags he'd dropped in the living room.

Lelouch scanned his apartment with a worried frown as he scratched his chin. "Uhhh, actually no I got in late last night and I just got up, so I haven't had a chance to notice all your stuff around here. Why, why did you bring your stuff here?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday and I thought you might consider enrollingme into Ashford Private, correct?"

"Yeah sure, but– ."

"Well I'm guessing that classes must start pretty early, so I thought it would be more convenient if I just stayed over here during the week. I won't be any trouble to you Lelouch."

"Ahhhh, I see," Lelouch began as he headed into the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee. "How old are you again Suzaku?" he asked trying to steer the subject away from the awkward moment.

"I'm nineteen, and you?"

"Twenty-two. I was just wondering is all. Yeah, I think you could be enrolled rather quickly at Ashford, but you probably can't begin yet this week. It will take a process of enrollment you know."

"That's okay. I figured I could stay here at your place while your gone during the day, clean up maybe. This place is a dump from what it looks like, and you could use some help," Suzaku articulated as he glanced around the apartment.

"Is that so?" Lelouch was beginning to feel uncomfortable, especially after the dream he'd just had. "Well I guess that won't be a problem!" he replied against his better judgement as he held his hands behind his head in a casual stance. Inside he was feeling nauseous.

"Great! Well I sure am relieved, particularly since I'm being evicted from the home my mother and I were staying at, as of today. I've got nowhere else to go Lelouch, and I'm really hard up. You don't know just how much you're saving my ass here. But I'll make it up to you. You just don't know how much I _need _your help right now."

All Lelouch could visualize and hear were the words Suzaku had whispered seductively in his ear in the dream. Sighing, Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat as he managed a fake smile for the boy before him. _How would it work_? was the question going through his mind, but _Glad to have you!_ was the response that came out. Lelouch knew it would take some adjustment to incorporate a new life into his own, but he knew he had to try. He only hoped it would remain mutual, and that lust wouldn't interfere between them at any time. Little did he realize then that his dream had actually been more of a vison of things yet to come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I've placed subtleties throughout this chapter and if you can pick up on them, you'll notice the difference in contrast between Lelouch and Suzaku, and how Suzaku generates a more delicate, sensitive side. I love beginning in _media res_ and jumping into some kind of action, so I started with a flashback. The scene at the beginning, for us, is a flashback, for Lelouch it is the dream he recurrently has. Poor troubled thing. Even if you aren't a fan of Code Geass I hope to make my story interesting enough that it can be enjoyed by all. I introduce sex toys in this chapter (don't get excited, I don't explain how they're used!). But this is rated M for a reason. Please enjoy the story, I thank you for reading.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass or the characters presented in this story. I make no profit from this story.

**

* * *

**

**Leverage and Lust**

**Chapter three**

"_Mum, mum! Can you hear me? Where are you?" _came the frantic cries of the black-haired boy. Heart pounding, breath faltering, he ran as fast as he could down the long smoke-filled corridor. _"Mother!" _he cried out again before choking out the inhaled smoke that engulfed him. Staggering, he fell into a wall as he gripped his throat and gasped for air. The thick smoke that lingered within the building was the aftermath of a devastating fire that had engulfed it in flames. The fire rescue team had managed to save the lower portion of the twenty-story building, and what remained was nearly unrecognizable.

"_What! Get them out of there! Get them out, that is an order!" _yelled a deputy to one of the fire rescue members.

"_No one is to go into the unsecured building, it's not safe!" _ordered the lieutenant as he struggled to keep the crowds back. Four gunshots followed the order as a deputy shot his gun into the air. Several men had crossed the yellow caution tape in attempt to enter the crime scene. Smoke continued to billow from the remains of the clock tower and ambulances, fire trucks, and patrol cars flashed their warning lights on the scene. Detectives circled with clip boards in hand while deputies and officers communicated via transistor radios.

"_Everybody clear the area_, _we have a victim coming through!" _yelled a medic as a stretcher made its way through carrying a bloody wounded body. _"We are trying to get out as many bodies as we can, but there aren't many survivors of the bombing so far!"_

"_Keep trying, save as many as you can! And keep people out! No one is to enter that building!" _The round-bellied lieutenant gave his orders clear as he preceded to uphold them. Families wept from the side lines after hearing the reports of their lost loved ones. Strapped to oxygen masks, those who'd been within the vicinity of the building during the accident tried to regain composure.

It reached one deputy's transistor that some people had snuck into the building in hopes of finding family who might have survived. _"We are doing everything we possibly can to rescue the people out of the burning building! But our first goal was to end the fire! Now that we have, it is safer to search the remains!" _The lieutenant announced over an intercom device.

Strapping his oxygen mask to his face, the young man stood to his feet and proceeded to search the crumbling building, no matter how unsafe it was. Using his foot, he kicked in a door that led to one of the offices from the second floor. A cloud of smoke, debris, and formaldehyde hit him with an impact and nearly knocked him to the floor. Careening in and out of consciousness, Lelouch fought to keep his balance. The flames had dissipated within the office room leaving a smoke cloud that billowed from every opening.

Taking a cautious step forward, Lelouch walked through the doorway entering the office room. As he scanned the contents of the room, he gasped at the sight before him. _"Mo- mother?" _Dizzied from the ammonia and smoke, the boy fell to his knees as he crawled over to the lifeless body that lay beneath the computer desk. His mind circled in a fitful rage of confusion as tears streamed down his soot-stained cheeks. Groping for something to grab hold of, he fumbled to stand to his feet as his hands searched the desk above him. A golden name plate fell into his lap that had an insignia written upon it: _Secretary of War Mrs. Marianne vi Britannia._

"_In here! Come quickly, I've spotted someone!" _Lelouch barely heard the team of voices that echoed from the corridor. A flashlight beam shone in his face as a silhouette entered the room. Dropping the nameplate to the floor, the ebony-haired boy fell into a disoriented, unconscious sleep as he blacked out.

O O O O O O O

"I don't know why you always have to be such a chauvinistic pig Rivalz!" Shirley Fenette exclaimed as she crossed her arms while standing beside friends Nina Einstein and Milly Ashford. Rivalz Cardemonde had managed to offend young, feminist Shirley, once again, and they hadn't even had their first class yet.

"I gotta go to class, we'll finish this discussion later Shirley!" Rivalz said with a huff before storming off.

Curling her braid around her fingers, Nina meekly explained that she had class to go to as well. "Don't let Rivalz get to you so much Shirley, he isn't worth it. What you need to focus on is your classes and book work right now," she aided. Nina had always been a genius in school, and now in college, she was the one the professors could always count on to complete their assignments successfully.

Milly and Shirley stood together facing off about Rivalz after the others had left. Milly seen no reason for Shirley to be offended as Rivalz was somewhat of her boyfriend and accomplice in devious matters, and Shirley seen no reason why Milly would defend Rivalz and not see her feminist views on the situation. Though the two were friends, they often had their disagreements and sided differently.

"Ugh! It always goes this way with you Milly!" Shirley said with exasperation.

Rolling her eyes and tapping her loafer into the side of the trash can, Milly changed the subject by addressing a different topic. "I wonder where Lelouch is anyway? He is awfully late today."

"Probably is just hung-over from the weekend and slept in," the red-haired girl replied, though she knew Lelouch rarely got drunk. "Come on, our class starts in fifteen minutes and I want time to go over my notes," she said as the two girls walked side-by-side to their classroom.

O O O O O O O

"_Uhhhh, no not the hospital...mmmmmmmm get away from me. Nuh-no Father!" _Lelouch awoke with a jolt as he sat up in bed, startled from the nightmare he'd been having. The dream had been so real he had cried out in his sleep. Perspiration beaded on his forehead and his sheets tangled around his body in a confining wad. "Uhhhhhh," he groaned, "where am I?" Looking over at his alarm clock he read the time, _10:15. _"Shit!" he cursed aloud. Suddenly the door to his bedroom burst open and a strangely clad figure popped in. _"Aaaaggggghhhh_! Are you trying to scare the demons out of me!?"

"Heh, heh," the young man smiled as he ran a floury hand through his brown locks. "I heard you yell so I came to see what's wrong. I thought I heard you talking in your sleep too."

"Ugh! Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled with frustration as he threw a pillow at the man who stood in his doorway wearing an apron and holding a battered spoon in one hand. "Yeah, it's after ten o' clock, I had to be at school for my first class at nine!"

"Oh, gee. You should have told me last night what time your class was, then I could have reminded you and woke you up in time."

"Yeah." Lelouch's mind was a blur as he tried to remember the night before. His thoughts were a cloud and he could barely recollect last night. As he looked around the room he noticed several empty alcohol bottles and realized he'd probably gotten smashed and passed out. What had been the occasion of getting drunk though? Oh yeah, the idiot that stood before him still wearing the silly, _glad to be here_, expression on his face. Suzaku, the new responsibility in his life, the pain in the ass who'd invited himself into his home and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"You make breakfast or something?" he asked gesturing to the spoon in Suzaku's hand.

"Curried hash brown and egg casserole and now I'm making pastries for some egg rolls," he replied.

"_Hmmmm, it might not be so bad having him around after all if his cooking is any good," _Lelouch thought to himself. "Well it looks like we've already missed my first class and my second one doesn't start till two o' clock this afternoon. So after we eat we'll have time to see about registering you, if you still want to enroll that is?"

"Well Lelouch, if it all works out where I can, then I want to try," the look of optimism on the boys face irritated Lelouch. Glancing out the slit in the curtains, he stretched as the blankets fell down around his waist exposing his tight stomach muscles. Lelouch sensed the steady gaze of Suzaku on him. "Well I'll be right out after I wake myself up and get dressed."

"Oh, right," Suzaku said, dismissing himself from the bedchamber.

"Good grief," Lelouch said as he yawned and fell back onto his warm, inviting bed. Not moments later his purging stomach forced him up and into the bathroom where he remained for some time fighting off the after affects of the alcohol.

O O O O O O O

"Your class transcripts as well as your previous grades and records from highschool are good Suzaku," the admissions counselor assured the two boys that sat before him in his office. "I see from your paperwork that you don't have a job and are under no care provider?"

"No sir."

"You'll have to see the financial aid advisor about that, just down the hall," he said motioning. "You won't be able to enroll for classes this semester, but in the fall, which is just a few months off, you can begin. But this is the perfect time for you to prepare your class schedule and get your funding all arranged."

Lelouch and Suzaku left somewhat disappointed as they crossed the lawn of the campus under the bright blue sky above them. "I really thought you'd be able to begin yet this summer Suzaku, sorry." More worries were added as a weight as Lelouch considered the news they'd just received. With college semester underway for himself, what would Suzaku be doing every day? And with work on the weekends, when would they find time for training in military combat? Lelouch knew he was not the one this man should have come to for help, he was not the one to be offering assistance of any kind. He barely had time for his sister who lived under their retched father's roof, so how could he make time for this stranger? But he was a grown man, Lelouch reminded himself, and he didn't need anybody to hold his hand. Suzaku would have to find his own way much in the same sense that Lelouch still struggled to find his.

"Hey look it's Lelouch!" Shirley exclaimed from across the lawn as she and the others came out of a building. Waving her hand frantically, she proceeded to flag him down while calling his name.

"Yes Shirley, I see you," Lelouch was forced to answer in order to end the embarrassment. "I guess I can introduce you to my peers," he said to the nervous, wide-eyed boy beside him. Lelouch eyed the boy up and down and realized he was proud to show him off and introduce him, for he was very appropriate looking, his standards for looks were exceptional.

"Lelouch where have you been? You weren't here this morning were you?" Shirley questioned.

"Uh, no. I overslept. Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone new, err, my new friend– Suzaku Kururugi. He will be enrolling here in the fall."

"Great to meet you Zazu!" Rivalz said, slapping a hand on his back.

"It's actually– ."

"Hope you can find somewhere to fit in around her Zoo, hope you can manage the work, it gets pretty tough," Rivalz jeered after interrupting and managing to misinterpret Suzaku's name completely.

"He will find a place to fit in, right here with me," Lelouch said sternly not quite appreciating the undertone in Rivalz's voice and the way he'd disrespected the newcomer.

"Fine, you want new friends Lelouch, because you aren't fulfilled with the one's you've got," Rivalz said somewhat offended. The truth of it was, he was scared he'd be neglected now, and friendship and, moreover, attention from Lelouch had always meant so much to Rivalz; he'd grown to depend on it even.

"Come on Rivalz stop being such an ass. You don't have to feel belittled just because I have a new friend, you're still my best bud." With that Rivalz brightened a little, but still eyed Suzaku with distaste.

Ignoring Rivalz's bad temper, Lelouch continued to introduce his other friends Milly, Nina, and Shirley. "Nice to meet you all. I can see that Lelouch is very lucky to have all your bright faces greet him each day," said Suzaku, speaking for the first real time. Shirley batted her eyelashes at him though he payed no attention. Nina blushed a hot shade of pink on her creamy skin as she twiddled her fingers and dug the toe of her shoe into the sand. And Milly plain out voiced her opinion of Suzaku.

"Oooh, oooh, well Lelouch, who ever knew you'd manage to get such a fine looking friend," Milly smiled provocatively as she placed her arm around Suzaku's shoulder and walked with him as they made their way to the koi pond. Suzaku didn't seem a bit phased by Milly's actions as he discussed business affairs and the weather on their way. Lelouch glanced now and then over at him and would smile and shake his head at the boy's frivolous lackadaisical attitude at having a beautiful girl on his arm, and two others hanging onto his every word. Lelouch found dignity in his behavior.

Since Lelouch didn't have a class until two o' clock, the boys still had an hour at the koi pond after the rest of their friends left. Seeing it as a good opportunity, Lelouch offered a session of combat fighting between the two of them as an aids of observation.

"Right now? Here?"

"Yeah, why not? Me and Rivalz have battled it out here on this lawn many a time. And no one's out here to watch. Except our health professor who might walk by, but he strongly encourages such things. So come on, roll those sleeves up and show me what you can do," said Lelouch as he stretched his shoulders and began to warm up.

What followed was an intense combat between them while both exhibited great force, determination, and the will to empower one another.When Lelouch would double up on his aim, turn quickly to the side, and then thrust a blow forward, instead of it catching Suzaku off guard, it would provide an opportunity for Suzaku to practice his counterattack move. Lelouch was quite impressed with the counterattacks, and the way Suzaku defended himself by each blow.

"Come on, you're playing good defense, but how about offense! Show me what you got!" Lelouch ordered. Suzaku's aims and attempts were weak, and many were incomplete. It was easy for Lelouch to avoid his blows andhe could read Suzakulike a book as his movements were becoming predicable.

Bending overto catch his breath, Suzaku placed his hands on his knees. "You're whooping my ass Lelouch!" hesaid as a bead of blood dripped with the sweat from his cut eyebrow.

"No, really you are very skilled. You just lack aggression and you're too easily intimidated, but we can work on those areas. Lelouch walked over to his book bag to get his bottle of water.

"The key to remember is...attack your opponents when they least expect it!" Suzaku yelled as he ran and knocked Lelouch to the ground.

"Suzaku, you devil! Get off of me!" he'd been unsuspecting of the attack, and he noticedthe change in Suzaku's form and aggressive behavior. "You picked up your game just now."

"Well I have been known to get turned on rather quickly," the green-eyed boy replied.

"That can be good, I guess. Not really sure what ya mean, but okay." It had been an extreme fight, with the occasional blow of force enough to cause blood. Lelouch was pleased with their accomplishments, and the way Suzaku managed his first fight against him."Phew, I think we're done for today. My class is in twenty minutes, and I need to go wash up some before going in there or my professor will be suspicious," said Lelouch as he examined his raw and bleeding elbow.

"Okay. Hey, would it be alright if I wait for you in the library, I have some internet research to do and there are some books they might have I'd like to look over."

"Go right ahead that won't be a problem," Lelouch said as he and Suzaku headed inside.

O O O O O O O

It was five o' clock when the boys finally returned to the apartment. On their way home they had stopped in at the local _Noodle's and Dumpling's _take out where they got dinner, both being too exhausted to cook for themselves. Their dinner had been spent nearly in silence, and the walk home from the transient station hadn't been much livelier.

Walking in first, Lelouch threw his backpack down on the couch and flicked on the lights. He noticed that the house already seemed a bit more tidy, and that Suzaku had folded his blankets at the end of the couch and placed his belongings in a tidy corner behind the tv. He appreciated the help the newcomer would offer, and only hoped he could repay him by giving him the help he needed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get a shower. That fight wore me out, I guess I really am rusty on my fighting skills," Suzaku said as he came up behind Lelouch.

Startled awake, Lelouch answered him with hospitality. "Yes, of course, you don't have to ask to use anything, I welcome you in my house so feel at home," he said as he took Suzaku to the hall closet and showed him where everything was located. As for the fighting skills, Suzaku had shown his weaknesses, and Lelouch realized that he did need to come a long way in training. But he now knew what areas to focus on with him. It was a challenge Lelouch was getting intrigued with, he needed a new challenge to keep his mind off other things. And seeing Suzaku's body in action could make anybody's mind entertained and distracted.

Lelouch fell back onto the couch as he turned on the tv. He could hear the water running in the shower, and for a split moment the vision of his dream he'd had about _them _came again to his mind. He blurred the vison of Suzuku's naked body out of his mind and flicked through the tv stations. The pile of Suzaku's belongings caught his attention from behind the television set. He tried to watch tv but the items distracted him. He had invited a stranger into his home. He barely knew anything about Suzaku, and he began to wonder what kind of person he really was, what secrets he kept hidden from the world. He thought of how much a person's belongings can reflect who they are, and tell so much about them; and the temptation to search through Suzaku's things was too great to resist.

Putting the television station to silent, he crept around to the back of the tv and began to dig carefully through Suzaku's things. Most of the items were essentials. He found four football collectors cards, an old vintage necklace with a cross on it, and a digital music player. He found several cell phones, a micro computer chip and a cell-tronic adaptor that he regarded as meaningless. _So he's a techno-nerd huh?_ In one bag there were clothes, but under a pair of jeans Lelouch found a small red book. He flipped through the pages before finding a picture of Suzaku and his mother outside of the Britannian Empire Headquarters. _How misinformed he is. He thinks so highly of the Empire, and doesn't even know of it's corruption and futility. _Also in the book's pages were letters written in a cursive hand and signed by _Father_ and some by _Mother._ These were sacred momentous that Suzaku obviously held dear as keepsakes.

Listening, Lelouch could still hear the water running in the shower, so he continued to pilfer and search through the random bags and boxes. In one large, brown box labeled on the outside, _bedroom_, Lelouch came across a tin box about the size of a tackle kit. The top of the tin box had various stickers on it of the Mars symbol for the male organism and also the Mercury symbol for bisexual gender. There was also a cancer zodiac sticker beside it. But it was within the box that had Lelouch in utter disbelief. He looked inside the box at the contents, many of the items he'd never seen before, yet there was no doubt as to what they were. Packets of rubber condoms, vibrators of different colors and sizes, some kind of masturbation toy called a _Tenga Onacup_, and cock rings filled the box with other guilty pleasures. Weirdly shaped latex apparatuses found their place beside anal beads and an assortment of colorful rectum extensions. There was even a set of keys with a specially designed padlock that Lelouch didn't even want to know the purpose of.

Slamming the box shut, Lelouch began to put everything back the way he had found it, certain that Suzaku would be finishing his shower soon. Before he could even put the last box back in its place, his disturbed thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voice that came from behind him. "Found my toy box of treasures did you?" Lelouch swallowed hard as his eyes shot open wide. A chill went down his back as he froze in place. Turning his neck slowly around, he faced his roommate.

Feeling ill and looking green, Lelouch explained. "I heard a loud beeping sound coming from your pile of shit here, so I thought it might be one of your cell phones. But I never found it." Lelouch had learned to think of lies quickly when in the position to.

"But instead you found my box of luxuries."

"I, well I just– ."

"Lelouch, put the toy box away...unless you plan to borrow something."

_What the hell! Is he a total pervert or what?! To think I'd actually use some of these things, who does he think he is? Who does he think I am, if he really thinks I'll stand for this absurd nonsense he's crazy! Why'd he bring that shit here anyways? And the nerve to ask if I wanted it, I came upon it by accident, I wasn't purposely searching for it! I would of never even guessed he'd have that! So I suppose I did find out _who_ he really is after all! _

"Uuum, no." with that, Lelouch put the rest of the items back away and stood up before going solemnly to his room. Suzaku just eyed him all the while.

Safely within his room, Lelouch locked the door behind him and drew closed the curtains. It was early to retire to bed, but he felt too uncomfortable to stay out there with _him._ Lelouch threw his shirt to the floor and grabbed his newspaper off his dresser. Propping himself up on his bed he began to read the _Britannian Times_, though he knew it was full of hype and mumbo-jumbo spewing only things the Britannian's wanted you to hear and thought was important. On page three in bold-faced type, a headline caught Lelouch's attention.

**Charles di Britannia Discovers** **Murderer of** **former wife Marianne**

The article began by discussing Lelouch's father, Charles, and the recent marriage to his new bride. The article then gave a brief recount of Marianne, and how her death had remained a mystery until Charles Britannia announced, on the night of his wedding, his discovery of the assassin who had killed her that New Year's night.

"This is just a ploy! My father hasn't found the assassin! He's just using this as a coverup!" Lelouch yelled with outrage. He crumpled the paper in a wad and threw it across the room before spewing hateful curses aloud about his father. "He will use this new story as a maneuver to his advantage and he will manipulate the minds of everyone in authority of the Empire! My father– he has not discovered the assassin of my mother, he couldn't have discovered the murderer. This I know," he leaned against the wall head downwards as his temperature soared, "because HE is the assassin, my father murdered my mother..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter is going to bring some heat, so readers beware. I am very pleased so far with this story and I deeply thank all my readers who have supported it so far. The relationship between Suzaku and Lelouch is a tender, critical one. It is very frail, but because both men have opposite personalities it may just work out between them. I don't try and compare my characters personalities to that of the manga/tv series. Instead, I give them my own interpretation of how their personalities should be, that is why I go into great detailwith character wording and behavior.

There are a lot of page breaks, sorry I just love page breaks though . There is one page break that cuts off their first day of school in the lunchroom, and then goes directly to their entrance into the apartment– this is not intended to be the same day.After going back and reading the story I thought it would be best if I mentioned that when they enter the apartment, it has been several weeks into school already, not the very same day as when I began.

Thank you again to all who read and comment, now let me just shut up so you can read chapter four, enjoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Code Geass _or the characters from _Code Geass_. I do own from this chapter, Professor Yuji. Nakata Hidetoshi is the name of a famous football star in Japan. I make no profit from this story.__

**Leverage and Lust**

**Chapter Four**

"_Wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up..." _the words sounded in a reverberant echo as Lelouch pressed his face down into the pillows to drown out the sound. He hoped it was a dream.

"_Lelouch get up already! We'll be late for our first day!" _the voice was overeagerly announcing from across the room as a silhouette shuffled from dresser to closet, noisily getting ready and arranging things. It wasn't a dream.

"Go away," came the groggy, hoarse voice out of the body that was buried within the folds of the comforter.

"I've already given you five more extra minutes."

"I don't give a damn if I ever go back to that cursed college," replied the voice.

Suzaku examined the tufts of tousled black hair that stuck out of the blankets and sighed. "You've just enjoyed the five weeks of vacation too much. But it's time to get back to work, and I'm excited so the least you should do is humor me and let us not be late."

"Ugh," he grunted angrily. The freshman rambled on and on in sentences Lelouch didn't want to hear, especially so early in the morning. "Just shut up! I'll be right out."

"Okay, I'll keep the coffee hot," the anticipator said with a smile before closing the door behind him on his way out.

O O O O O O O

The sun peered through the morning haze as it slowly ascended into the sky. City goers stood along the sidewalk with coffee and newspaper in hand as they waited to commute to work. Buses and taxi services made frequent stops to take pedestrians to their jobs, and cars full of employees arrived to pick up extra car-pooler's. Lelouch and Suzaku walked past the crowds as they headed for the underground transient station that would take them to Ashford Private College.

"Did you look over your list to see what room number your classes are and what building their in?"

"Looked it over and checked it twice," Suzaku replied. Both young men had created their schedules making sure they'd have several of the same classes and teachers so they could help each other out with homework.

"Looks like our first class is communications with Professor Yuji at eight o' clock sharp," said Lelouch without the least bit of enthusiasm. He glanced over several more papers that he held in a stack. "It's a class on public speaking, it helps prepare you for speeches and presentations to an audience."

"I know Lelouch, we already discussed it before we decided to take it."

"Well why are we taking it again, I mean, who can't give a speech?" he replied with irritation.

"We needed it for Institutional Area B. It was either take this or basic computer skills, which we will probably have to take some time or another– ."

"Okay, Suzaku I have a headache, could you just be quiet."

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the seat of the transient and closed his eyes. He wished his friend could be more supportive of him on the first day of classes, and even share in the excitement. But he realized that for Lelouch it was all a mundane routine, nothing new. But he was scared, and even with Lelouch as a friend and roommate, he often felt lonely.

O O O O O O O

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled an angry boy as Suzaku brushed into him by accident. The noisy, crowded hallway was packed elbow to elbow with boys all wearing the same asphalt grey uniforms with olive green trim.

"Come on, this way," said Lelouch as he grabbed Suzaku's hand and led him through the hall towards their classroom. Barely aware of his surroundings, or of the many faces that eyed him, Suzaku followed faithfully, comforted by the warm, secure hand that embraced his.

"Good morning everyone," the professor greeted as he began passing out the class outline to each row. "I will be your professor, Dr. Yuji, through better or worse, for the duration of this semester." Moans and sighs followed his words casting a shadow over them. Grinning from ear to ear, Dr. Yuji walked back to his desk as he began to take role. "You may grow to hate and resent me by the time this class is over, but you will surely leave here with new knowledge and the confidence to speak in front of an audience..."

As the professor continued to talk, Lelouch and several friends whispered to one another. Lelouch had taken his seat in the back, far left corner of the room, and Suzaku had absent-mindedly taken his seat directly behind him. _"No, I didn't see that episode you asshole." "Man, what did Cooper say about the film, did he get it developed?" "Hey, after class you guys want to go to the gate, I already seen this hot babe walk past today and she is– ."_

"Uh, excuse me, boys– will you please come to attention so we can begin our class." Lelouch, Suzaku, and the other friends straightened and passed their teacher a cocky glance before drawing out their books and pens.

The lecture, as well as the power point slides, was boring Lelouch to tears as he tried to remain awake and jot down as many notes as he could. Leaning way back into the seat of his desk, he let himself become mesmerized by the uneven, rhythmic breathing that was so close behind him he could almost feel it at his neck. A tingle went down his spine as the breathing held him transfixed. Pleasant visions entered his mind as his eyelids closed causing his head to nod. Listening to the breathing behind him, Lelouch couldn't help but imagine himself back in bed with the body laying beside him, or no, better yet, on top of him. He didn't mean to use his friend Suzaku in such a sinfully pleasurable daydream, but every movement that came from the desk behind him, every time a book bumped his back or a paper tickled his shoulder, only spurred his visions and thoughts more.

Laying back in his seat, Lelouch closed his eyes as he comforted himself with the sound of Suzaku's deep, sensual breathing.

"Mr. Lamperouge!" startled awake, Lelouch stared at his teacher as his heart began to beat at a faster pulse.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you care to answer that?"

"Answer what, sir?"

"Please, do tell me who the first inventor of the printing press was and of what religious sector he came from?"

Swallowing back the hard lump in his throat, Lelouch straightened in his seat as he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I believe it was William Caxton, sir. And I'm guessing he was Catholic?"

Without replying to his student, the professor looked to the other students. "You see, Mr. Lamperouge has drifted into a mindless sleep in the middle of my lecture and has, in return, completely missed everything I have said." Lelouch could see that his teacher was trying to embarrass him, but his efforts only managed to piss him off.

"Well I think that was a pretty good answer I gave you, sir," Lelouch replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I gave you a pretty good answer. What _was_ the _correct_ answer then?"

"It was Johannes Gutenberg, he was the first original typeset printer from the fourteenth century. Stay awake next time Lamperouge, I won't be reminding you again."

Rolling his eyes, Lelouch leaned back down into his seat. He couldn't promise not to fall asleep again in the future, not unless Suzaku moved from that vulnerable spot. But he didn't want that, because it was Suzaku sitting behind him that could actually make the class enjoyable.

O O O O O O O

"_Bong, bong, bong,"_ came the reverberant dongs of the courtyard school bell; it was announcing the midday lunch break and students ushered into the halls as they raced to get out into the warm, welcoming sunlight.

"Hey Lelouch!" Rivalz had spotted the two walking side by side from across the lunchroom and he was eagerly flagging them down.

"Avoid direct eye contact," Lelouch told his counterpart, Suzaku.

"Huh?"

"Lelouch! You're not going to believe what I have in my hand nor will you be able to refuse the generous offer I'm about to give you!" Rivalz Cardemonde rushed up front and center as he stood beaming and waving two tickets in the air.

"You got tickets to the World Cup football tournament," Lelouch responded without enthusiasm.

"Yes! Can you come, tomorrow all day, nothing but screaming fans, green field, goals, penalties, and lots of Nakata Hidetoshi!"

"Sorry, tomorrow's Friday and I have to sleep all day and work all night, can't."

"What!" Rivalz exclaimed, jaw dropping.

"It was really nice to offer though. Hey, why don't you invite Shirley."

"I can't believe this!" Rivalz shot daggers towards Suzaku who'd been standing by merely listening. "So I don't suppose there will be anymore after school rides on my motorcycle, or visits together back to my uncle's scrap yard," he said, more stating the inevitable than asking.

"Well I don't know, but don't give up on me yet, okay pal, "Lelouch tried to comfort as he slapped a hand across Rivalz's broad shoulders.

Frowning and acting pitifully disappointed, Rivalz managed a fake smile towards Lelouch and a cold stare towards Suzaku before turning to leave.

"You're friend doesn't seem to like me."

"Nah, guess not. Jealous."

"Mmmm. I am tearing you two apart."

Looking to face Suzaku in the eye, Lelouch put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me and Rivalz, it will work out. He'll get over it, trust me. His attention to any one thing is very short-lived, so he'll forget he was even upset probably by the time he gets back from the tournament. I want you to feel welcomed here, and at home with me." Lelouch couldn't believe he had spoken so tenderly and comfortingly to Suzaku, that he'd even managed a comforting word took them both by surprise.

"Thank you, for everything you've done," the other replied.

Lelouch avoided the searching, green eyes of his friend. The most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes on stood within the clutches of his own hands, and it stared back at him mesmerically. The sage eyes beheld the inner wisdom of the young man, and it drew Lelouch in like a phantom spell.

"We can go eat our lunch with the others," Lelouch said as he drew his teriyaki Yakisoba out of a lunch bag. He knew it would be somewhat of a responsibility, at least for a time, of looking out for Suzaku in his new environment of college. He was the only friend Suzaku knew, so he had to guard him and guide him along. It made Lelouch feel strong and important for once in a long time.

O O O O O O O

"Just throw your stuff down anywhere Suzaku, I don't care. My home is your home now," he said as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah and I was always taught to keep my place tidy and not throw my stuff around."

"Hang loose, we don't have anyone to rag on us about it. There's nobody here to punish us for being messy," Lelouch replied as he threw his keys down on the table.

Looking around uneasily, Suzaku agreed before kicking his shoes and socks off and leaving them in a piled heap on the living room floor. Turning the television on, he jumped on the couch while Lelouch checked his missed messages and read through his pile of junk mail. Many nights were retired early as both boys were exhausted from their day at college. After dinner and homework, and maybe the occasional shower, the two would fall asleep to the tv's noise and wake up the next day only to do the routine all over again.

"Ahhh, if only my life could be as adventurous as the ones on the movies. Life is so mundane," Suzaku sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he took a seat at the bar counter where Lelouch was still sorting through his mail.

"You want excitement? You'll get it someday," the boy from behind the crumpled newspaper replied. "People usually get what they want eventually, if you want it badly enough, you'll get what you want."

"So when will I get you?" the words were abruptly spoken and Lelouch wasn't sure if he'd heard them clear.

Putting the paper down slowly, Lelouch looked his friend in the eyes before walking into the tv room and sitting down casually in the armchair.

"That's right, you heard me. I want you," Suzaku said assuredly as he followed and sat on the couch facing Lelouch. "You always make me feel so vulnerable, because you are so strong and firm in your decisions and your voice has such a sensual steadiness to it, sometimes I just want to take you."

Lelouch gave a slight grin, he couldn't believe Suzaku was coming forth with such forwardness. He couldn't deny that he too had felt the same things on occasion.

"I know you could never feel this way towards me, hell, you have girls who are infatuated with you– ."

"But I don't like any of them."

"And you probably– wait, what?"

"I haven't found any of the girls to carry as much charm as you do Suzaku, none so far have enthralled me or aroused in me the emotions, I now– feel."

Suzaku couldn't restrain himself as he licked his dry lips and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I would, I could suggest a number of things we could do Lelouch. I mean, I have a little experience and I could do things to you that you might– you may even find pleasurable. But your hesitancy would make you refuse. Uuum, _would you_ ever be willing to engage with me? It's just that– ."

"How could I not?"

"What? What did you say?"

"How can I resist you when you present it in such a pleasing way?"

Getting the gist of the words his friend spoke, Suzaku smiled delightfully. "Oh." Standing up, Suzaku took a giant swig of alcohol before pulling off his grey shirt and revealing his smooth, buff arm muscles.

Lelouch bit his lip and tried to keep his voice steady as he stare at the beautiful body before him. The band of Suzaku's black boxers peeked out above the top of his low riding blue jeans, hugging the perfect waist teasingly. "You sure?"

"Could you really deny me now?" Suzaku said as he began to remove the hemp choker from around his neck. He then took his wallet out of his back pocket and set it on the table, and removed his utility knife from his belt loop.

Lelouch was surprised how naturally it came for his friend to strip right there in front of him, and how quickly he got to it. Standing up, he placed his hands on either side of Suzaku's waist as he just stood there breathing in the same air, letting their lips touch, and being so close that temptations aroused between the both of them too strong to deny. Lelouch wanted to move tenderly for the man before him, he knew the sensitivity that set his friend apart from himself, and he wanted to caress it, embrace it, and show Suzaku that he could be gentle.

"You look hot," Suzaku whispered as he began to undo the long sleeve shirt starting with the first button.

"Well then relieve me of these confining clothes," Lelouch replied as he stood there. It didn't matter that both he and Suzaku were of different government beliefs. It didn't matter, at that moment, that Suzaku was under Britannian authority, and that Lelouch wanted to rebel against it and do everything in his power to destroy Britannia. All that mattered then was the temptation that grew with each passing moment as their erections grew with each touch to one another's body.

"Come on," Lelouch said seductively as he took the other's hand and led them into the back bedroom.

"Wait, just let me get one thing," Suzaku mentioned, holding a finger to his lips. Reaching back behind the tv, he searched through a large box before pulling out a small tin one. Lelouch recognized the sticker-covered box and laughed.

"What kind of torture devices do you plan to use on me tonight?"

"Hmmmm, torture," Suzaku said idealizing the scenario. "Let's get to it and you'll find out."

In the bedroom, Lelouch went over to the window and opened it half way before closing the blinds and drawing shut the heavy drapes. Coming up behind him, Suzaku wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You smell so sweet," Lelouch said, turning his head as Suzaku leaned in for a kiss. Using his tongue, Suzaku traced the outline of different shapes playfully against Lelouch's neck; at the same time pressing his pelvis tenderly forward. Giving a slight moan, Lelouch couldn't hold back anymore as he turned to face his lover, their lips meeting together in a passionate, lustful entrapment. Slowly the two began to move together, both making their way towards the bed where they fell, body over body. Neither were thinking, only feeling. Suzaku stripped nearly bare, was wearing only a thin pair of briefs while Lelouch had yet to remove his black jeans.

"Oh man. God we shouldn't be doing this," Lelouch began as he straddled Suzaku's body. "It's so homosexual and wrong," he continued as he began to undo his pants. Throwing them to the floor, Lelouch laid back down onto Suzaku's warm body. "But...you have a spell on me, I'm utterly spellbound in your embrace."

"I am-so lucky-to have you," Suzaku said in between their passionate kisses.

It didn't take long before the two had bared all, showing each other everything and leaving nothing for guesswork. There was no one there to stop them, they were adults, free to make their own choices and decisions. Leaning over the side of the bed, Suzaku opened his box of pleasures and began searching for the item he wanted desperately to use.

"What in god's name is that? And is it going to hurt?" Lelouch eyed the strange, metal object with curiosity, though he feared what it's purpose was. "You going to handcuff me or something?"

"Hmmmm, no this padlock serves a different purpose," Suzaku said trying to stifle his laughter. "It won't hurt– that bad."

Playing with each other, the two experimented with the _cock lock_ like it was some newfangled product hot off the black market. The smell of aftershave and cologne filled the room as the sensual heat and ecstasy of sex formed a bond between them.

"Su-zaku." The name came out in a raspy sigh as his chest heaved up and down with every thrust of motion. "Remove it now-please."

"Where's the key?"

"I don't know-find it."

"I don't know what I did with it."

"Oh-shit."

"Don't worry," Suzaku said as he began searching in the sheets for the key that went to the _cock lock._ "it's around here somewhere. Lelouch, this is so much better with you, than I imagined in my own mind."

Lelouch simply nodded in agreement as he reached over to take a swig of water from the night stand. Sweat beaded off his face and his hair was soaked. "You've worn me out Suzaku."

"What? From what?"

"All these hours of hot sex that's from what!" he sighed as he tried to prop himself up. "Find it yet?"

"Yeah, here it is," Suzaku said as he flicked off the lamp.

"Your box of guilty pleasures is something else, you are one crazy ass you know that Suzaku."

"Yeah, and that's why you love me huh," he replied as he rested his head down on Lelouch's rising and falling chest.

Lelouch lay there, too tired to get up and go to the bathroom, too tired to put his clothes back on. He wondered if he'd wake up only to find that the whole thing had been another dream, though the pain he felt from his lower appendage was proof it had to be real. _Why did I let it go so far? What the fucking hell was I thinking doing that with Suzaku? How will I even face him tomorrow? _Questions rushed through his foggy, confused mind like a flood, and he felt ashamed and humiliated. Even worse, he felt like he'd used Suzaku, and hadn't used good judgement or self control. _Well at least I don't have to worry about Suzaku getting pregnant? _He thought. _At least I don't think so, I don't even know what to think right now._

Almost in direct reply to his thoughts, Suzaku spoke up, "Just close your eyes and don't think anything. Don't worry, this won't change anything between us."

Lelouch wondered how Suzaku could take it all so lightly. "Goodnight lovely," he replied as he tenderly stroked the thick, brown locks that rested gently on his chest. _Won't change anything between us huh? _Lelouch wasn't so sure about that...


End file.
